Beyblade Part UNO
by Plumhole
Summary: A fscinating adventure in which our heroes try valiantly to defeat their enemies.
1. Chapter 1

The one guy tugged on this beyg;ade and it did a spinny thing. They werent jus shitty toys though they were magic n crap. They have like maybe dinosaurs or wizards inside them and theyre cool and it isnt just a shitty spinning top. The one guytried his best and thought all the good thoughts and then he won due to skill and not random chance. Everyone was excited and there was cake. His best friend and the other guy were pleased and said 'well done' as he had done well. Everyone enjoyd they cake and they all agred that cake was good. They all had beygladbes. Each of them got theirs out and compared them. The other guys was longest but had a strange dent in it. They spent a long time polishing them, before finally turning their attention to their beyblades.

Now that the one guy had won they were in the champeenship or something and if they won that they'd finally own the helicopter they needed to save the other guys uncle from on top of a mountain. It was cold up the mountain. He wanted to get down but he couldnt. he was scared there might be a bear on the mountain. They went into the cra park to go home but they got attaxed by the enemys who had wepons like nifes and fryin pans but they fought them off by doin sweet motorcycle stunts.

The next daya they came back and had another fight with their beygdaves. Ythey had obstakles but they overcaem them and lerned abot teamwork and Jesus who gave them some sweet advice and did a motorcule stunt. Then it was tiem for the final and the other guy and the one guy has to figt as theyd both already beaten the other enmies and they didnt want to cos of frendship and teamsnabwrork. But they did fite and the one guy won cos they fought he'd sell more action figures and christman is soon, yknow? Thats a big time of year fro sellin toys. Who wants a figure of the other guy, he isnt the main one. He held the trophy aloft and then there was cake.

They got locked in and ate the best friend to survive and beyglabde was and is dumb the end. 


	2. Chapter 2

PArt: 2: GAYblaeds!11

The best friend caem back to lief againc coz there werent many other characters and then a new friend showd up and his naem was ethnic minroity and he toaught them all about tolerance and diversity and things. The one guy and the other guy were still celebratin with their cake when a bad thing happend and they woek up hours later chained to a radiator in some guys basement. No one knew where they were except the guys who did it but no one knew who they were so no one could ask them. It was sad time, unless you were the guys who did it who were happy cos they did it.

The man in charge of the good guys who was like a fireman or some shit or a businessman or someones uncle and he says 'we have to find the one guy and the other guy cos theyre the two main guys on our team and we need both of them to win the next champeenship and sell ttoys' but no one heard him cos he was by himself. and nude. But all the police and firemans started looking for them anyway but they couldnt find them. Then a noet arrived at the presidents horse and it sed 'I have taken both of the main guys and if you want them back you will give me a million dollars' but the president didnt want to because he didnt even know who they were cos beyblades ghey and no one cares. Then he got a parcel with a finger in it and decided he'd help so he got the expert.

The expert was best at finding bayldgayers becayse she had the hots for most of them and was frequrnly in hot tubs with them. and nude. She used to have a name long ago but she forgeot it cos every1 else did so now they just calle her the expert. she looked very hard for the one guy and the other guy and eventually she found them in the bad guys basement. she tried to free them but they were tied up. when she went back the next day with some scissors they were gone and she had to look agaen. But then two men came out and attacked her. But she didnt care if they were gay. But she didnt liek being attacked so she fought back. she lost cos she was a girl. the two guys shouted 'i will get you for stealing my friends enemy' and did a sweet motorcycle stunt that nocked her on her ass. then she said #i am not an enemy i am a good friend' and it was true so they becaem good friends. The two guys were ethnic minority and best friend who were lookin for the other guys cos without them they wouldnt be in the show. they werent really main character material and neither of them had the audience appeal to sell anaction figure. They were so pleased to have made a new friend there was cake. then they decided to look for their friends but this was a show about baygblabes so they decided to look usin theose but someones fell in a drain and they had to pry up the drain cover to get it back and it took all afternoon. They decided to look again the next day.

then it was the next day and they found a clue when the enmys left a clue that said to come and fight them. and then they went there to fight them but they didnt tell the police or an adult cos there was no time. The enmies were laughing and the other guys were tied up and looked sad because they hadnt had any cake. normally they have cake everyday but today they couldnt as they hadnt won anything and also they were tried up. The abd guy had a wizards had and he says ' I stole your friends so that I could kill them and then i could be the best at bleybades. But now i will kill all of you, especusally the expert. i hope you like my basement' and they were all scared cos the bad guys had guns and looked a bit like ninas. They didnt fight though they just playd a stupid gaem and pretend it made any difference and they won and the bad guys let their friends go for some reason eveon though theyd broeken like forty laws or something to kidnapp them in the first place. They tried to go after the enemies to tell them not to do it again but they ran out the building and jumped on the back of a motorcycle and did stunts all the way down the street.

Then the expert joined the team who changed their named to THE FUCKRAGEOUS FIVE. and they were all friends and had cake but as the team was now one person bigger all 4 original members recieved a marginally smaller slice than they were used to and it killed the mood and let to a lot of bitterness. they got on the bus that was heading to their next tournayment which was in atlantis. then someone called the president to let him know everyone was okay and he was relieved. 


	3. Chapter 3

Prat 3: The fist round!1 Every1 arrived in Atrlantis for the first round of the Atnaltis competiton to see who was best. The one guy fought he was best but he wantd to win even if he wasnt cos he needed the prize money. There was no priez money. The rest of THE FUCKRAGEOUS FIVE also wanted to win but by defniton 4 of them were gonna be losers, best case scenario, and if 4/5 LOSE then it isnt a gud day for a team so they mightve well stayed in bed or done a bobledge race. They got to Atlantish by underwarter bus that took them below an ocean but the bust had a leak and one of them almost got swept away or drowned or summat. I wasnt sure which one it was, I didnt get a very good luck, it was prob the best friend tho as he's expendable. It would have heightened the peril. It cant have been Ethnic Minority as then it wouldve been raciest. Anyway every1 was fine when they got there.

They were met at the stadium which was also a hotel by the receptionist. She looked a lot like the expert. She says 'I will show you to a rooms' and then she showed them to some the rooms. But there was no room at the in and they had to sleep in a stable. They did not get a gud nites sleep as in the morning a hose kicked them in the hed and it maed them hungry but all ther was to eat was oates. 'Oates are a good start to the day' said the expert who was staring with disturbing intensity at a horse. They all eight their breakfats of bacon except from the epic minoritree who had 2 scrambled eggs and a piece of toast. Brekfast maed them better at sprorts and beyblaedyeiting was a difficulp sport to do wivout breakefrast so they were all very gladg.

Then they walked to the stadium as it wasnt far but it took for ages as it was a very long way. When they got their they were early but the fist round was about to start and they didnt have much tiem as the wank had made them late. They did rock paper sissors to decide who went first. It was very tents. The expert used a rock. Ethic Minoritee used paper. The one guy used sissors. The other guy used a rock. the best friend used paper. If there was a sixfth guy he would have been going to have had used sissors., But there werent no sixfth guy so there was only the 5 of them who had been playing., The other guy had won as he had chosed a rock. It was now he who was going to be going first. In the first round. They all wished the other guy good luck. 'Good luck' said everyone. 'Thanks' said the other guy. Now he had all their luck he was sure he was going to be the winner who won. He also secretly planned to keep their luck and buy a load of lottery tickets. The everyones else went to get their seats. 'These sare good seets' said the one guy to best friend guy. 'Yes' said best friend guy as he agreed with the one guy about the nature and quality of their seats. They could see the staidums really well and all the hot braybledghe action that was about to take plaice. Even though beyblodes are kinda small and not really suited to stadium action if you think about it. I dunno. Maybe they had a load of big scrnes to make it look bigger. Anyway, shut up, Im tryin to finish this bit.

The other guy walked up to the bowly thing where the main bit happens.

'We meet again, the other guy' said his opponent, with a dramatic menace that constitutes a cliff hanger as long as we dont disclose his identity now. 


End file.
